


Goodnight

by StewedSpice



Series: Mace Windu And The Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Parental Mace Windu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewedSpice/pseuds/StewedSpice
Summary: Mace helps Ponds get a good night's sleep.
Relationships: CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu
Series: Mace Windu And The Bedtime Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095671
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Goodnight

Goodnight 

Chapter One 

The first occurance is about three months into the war. They've just finished up on some dirtball uninhabited moon (that would have been utterly irrelevant if not for its proximity to several important hyperspace routes) and are being deployed to sort out whatever mess the Kenobi/Skywalker team has gotten themselves into now. Mace's head aches from too much caf and not enough sleep, but the stack of reports is down to manageable levels and it's not even 2am yet. He turns to pick up the datapad containing the requisition forms for the battalion only to frown at its absence. He casts a suspicious look at his stack of completed work but it's not there either. Rising, he checks the floor before heading to the door to search Ponds' desk. He finds it but he also finds his Commander filling out the forms and radiating exhaustion into the Force, for all his bearing and diligent typing hide it. Mace's frown makes a return, deeper than before as he considers the man ( ~~hardly more than a child, barely older than Depa had been when he took her as a Padawan, just made older by Kaminoan science and war~~ ). Decision made, he steps forward.

~~~~

Razor glances up as the bunkroom door slides open, and almost topples out of bed to salute as Mace Windu walks in.

An "At ease gentlemen", cuts him off before he can even finish getting to his feet. "Which bed is Ponds'?" The General continues.

"Ah, the bottom one on your left sir", Razor manages, trading glances with Trapper and Mixup, the only other troopers still awake, as General Windu walks to the bunk in question, calmly tugging a protesting Commander Ponds along after him. 

"Sir, this is really unnecessary and I".

"Ponds, it's 2am and you haven't slept in over 36 hours. The requisition forms can wait until morning, adequate sleep is far more important. Now prepare to get comfortable, it's bedtime. " General Windus' voice is as calm and measured as always, as if dragging his clone Commander into the bunkroom was a normal everyday occurrence. Razor was forced to reassess this, as Mace proceeded to levitate Ponds into bed using the Force, only pausing to remove his shoes. He starts to doubt his own sanity as Mace produces a bag from under his robes and begins to methodically empty it. First is a deep purple blanket, that even from across the room looks warm and inviting, as it is draped over Ponds immobile form and tucked in. Then a lopsided stuffed loth-cat is tucked into the crook of a stiff elbow. Finally, the General withdraws a battered book from the bag and settles himself on the floor beside the bunk. Leaning back against the cool wall he opens the book and begins to read aloud.

"The cats nestle close to their kittens, the lambs have laid down with the sheep. You're cosy and warm in your bed my dear, please go the fuck to sleep."

Razor very carefully lowers himself back onto his bunk, trying desperately not to draw the attention of the obviously insane High General as he continues to speak. Beside him, Trapper is clearly trying to figure out what the protocol is when your Jedi is reading to your Commander.

"The windows are dark in the town child, the whales huddle down in the deep. I'll read you one very last book if you swear, that you'll go the fuck to sleep."

The General really had no business having a voice that relaxing, it was making it very hard to panic appropriately.

"The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest, and the creatures who crawl, run, and creep. I know you're not thirsty, that's bullshit, stop lying, lie the fuck down my darling, and sleep."

"Sir, really,..."

"The cubs and the lions are snoring, wrapped in a big _snuggly_ heap. How come you can do all this other great shit, but you can't lie the fuck down and _sleep._ "

As Mace continues his reading, Razor struggles to decide what's weirder: the General _swearing_ or the General reading aloud to the Commander. He risks a peek over a few minutes later when the story ends to find the Commander and the General having some sort of staring contest, although Commander Ponds just looks utterly bewildered.

"I guess you're more resistant to my bedtime stories than Depa used to be. Lullabies it is then. _There's_ _a monster that lives beneath your bed, oh for crying out loud, it's a futon, on the floor, he must be, flat as a board…."_

Somehow, despite the weirdness that is _Mace Windu singing,_ Razor finds himself drifting off.

~~~~

That was the first time, but far from the last. By 6 months into the war, an armchair has appeared in the bunkroom. By 7, all the bunkrooms have a local PA system to listen to their General read or sing. None of the troopers are quite certain where the blankets and stuffed animals are coming from, but they're soft and warm and _theirs_.

  
  



End file.
